Protocol-Specific Research Support funds are requested to cover a portion of the cost, in the form of salary for one research nurse, of the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct of high priority, innovative, phase I and investigator-initiated clinical research protocols. This infrastructure is essenial to insuring regulatory compliance and protocol adherence for trials that are inherently complex and labor-intensive. These trials are critical to our pursuit of the translational objectives of our Center;they do not have industry sponsor funding and do not yet have sufficient feasibility and preliminary data to obtain external peer-reviewed funding.